


Painting Flowers

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Body Paint, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin’s an art student who needs his boyfriend’s help for a project</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Flowers

“Hey Vic?” Kellin asks as he enters the living room where Vic is sprawled out on the couch, reading a book.

“Hmm?” Vic asks, letting Kellin know that he’s listening even when he’s still staring at the book.

“I need your help,” Kellin says simply and sits down on the couch, lifting Vic’s legs from the couch to rest on his lap instead.

“With what?” Vic asks, shifting his focus fully on Kellin, closing the book and placing it on the coffee table.

“With college stuff…” Kellin trails off.

“Oh yeah? Do you want me to help you study for an exam?” Vic asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Not exactly…” Kellin mumbles.

“What is it then?” Vic asks.

“I know you won’t like this but please just listen before you back out completely, okay?” Kellin asks cautiously.

“Okay…” Vic says suspiciously.

“I.. I need your help on an art project,” Kellin says.

“Kellin…” Vic started. “You know I don’t want to do that. I’m no model and I’m sure you can find someone better to model for you. If you draw me your teacher will make you fail the class because the picture is so hideous. And it won’t have anything to do with your skills.”

Vic adds a chuckle to the end to make it seem like he’s completely joking, but Kellin knows better. He knows how insecure Vic is with his looks, he just doesn’t understand why. For Kellin Vic was gorgeous, far more beautiful than the finest piece of art he’d seen. Kellin wanted Vic to see himself the way Kellin saw him, and he knew that the words weren’t enough to convince him. He hoped that this art project would help him with that.

“Please Vic,” Kellin pleads. “It’s not like I would be drawing you, per se. No one will even recognize you, I promise.”

“They won’t see my face?” Vic asks cautiously.

“No,” Kellin says simply. 

“Okay, fine.” Vic says and gives up. “As long as I don’t need to take my clothes off,” he says, trying to lighten the situation.

Kellin just looks at Vic with a wary expression that gives out the idea that Vic has to, in fact, take his clothes off for the project.

“What?!” Vic asks loudly. “I am not taking my clothes off! You can find someone else.”

“You don’t need to,” Kellin quickly says. “Not all of them at least…”

“Not all of them?” Vic asks. “What does that even mean? What kind of a project is this?”

“It’s called body art,” Kellin explains. “The idea is to paint on a person’s skin instead of a paper or canvas. I’d need you to take off your shirt for the project, so I can paint on your back. Then I’ll take a picture of the finished painting to show for my professor. That’s all there’s going to be on the picture, just the painting on your back.”

Vic seemed to think about it for a minute before finally agreeing, "Okay.”

“Okay? You’ll do it?” Kellin clarifies.

“Yeah, I’ll do it,” Vic says. “It doesn’t sound that bad.”

“Thank you!” Kellin exclaims and stands up form the couch, pecking Vic on the lips and walking past him. “I’ll go and put everything ready, I’ll let you know when we can start.”

“We’re doing this now?” Vic asks, surprised.

“Yeah, I just need to take out the paints and stuff first so you can wait here till then.”

“Well, okay,” Vic says and takes his book from the table, continuing to read while he waits.

-.-.

“Okay, you can come in here now!” Kellin yells a while later.

Vic stands up and follows Kellin’s voice that seemed to be coming from their bedroom. 

Indeed, Vic finds his boyfriend on their bedroom, standing next to their bed that was covered by an old white sheet, presumably to save their bed from getting paint on it. On the bedside table there is an array of different colored paints and painting equipment.

“What are you going to paint?” Vic asks as he walks towards the bedside table, eyeing all the things on it.

“I’m not sure yet,” Kellin says from behind him. “You can take off your shirt and lay on your stomach so we can start.”

“Okay,” Vic mumbles. He still wasn’t 100% sure about this project but he couldn’t really say no to Kellin. Sure, he could go and find someone else to paint on if Vic _really_ didn’t want to do this, but the idea of someone else laying half naked on their bed doesn’t sit well with Vic. Besides, like Kellin said, no one would even see more than his back, and even that will be covered by the paint. So, after just a moment of hesitation, Vic took a hold of his t-shirt and took it off, letting it fall to the floor. 

“Perfect,” Kellin mumbled to himself.

“What?” Vic asks and turns around to look at Kellin.

“Noth-,” Kellin started to say but changed his mind halfway. “Perfect. I think you look perfect.”

Vic smiles slightly, avoiding looking at Kellin, instead turning to face the bed again.

“So I just… lay there?” He asks, changing the subject and not commenting on the compliment Kellin gave him.

“Yup,” Kellin replies.

“Okay…” Vic says and climbs on the bed, laying on his stomach in the middle of their bed. “Is this fine?”

“Yeah,” Kellin replies again.

“Where do I put my arms?” Vic asks, moving them from under his head to lay on his sides, fidgeting a bit on the bed.

“You can rest your head on them, I think that would make this a bit more comfortable for you.” Kellin says. “As nice as those arms of yours look I’m not going to paint on them, just your back.” He added with a smirk.

“Shut it,” Vic mumbles. “Just start with the painting already.”

“Impatient, are we?” Kellin asks.

“The sooner we start the sooner it’ll be over,” Vic answers, but the smile he gives for Kellin let’s him know that he’s joking, he isn’t  that bothered by the project.

“Okay, let’s get this started then,” Kellin says and sits at the edge of the bed, on the side closest to the bedside table that holds all his equipment.

Vic keeps his head on his hands, turning it so he’s looking at Kellin. Kellin is staring at his back, using his fingers to draw invisible lines on Vic’s back, probably planning out what he’ll paint. Vic doesn’t dare to speak, he doesn’t want to disturb him while he’s working. Instead he watches as the puzzled expression on his boyfriends face slowly turns to a determined one, indicating that he probably figured out what to paint.

“What will you paint on me?” Vic asks quietly, just in case he’s bothering Kellin.

“I’m not going to tell you,” Kellin says, looking Vic in the eyes and smiling. “You’ll have to wait till you see the finished painting.”

“Okay,” Vic says and watches as Kellin takes the blue paint from the table.

Before Kellin starts to paint, he softly brushes his fingers over Vic’s upper back, moving his long brown curls from over his back to the other side of his head. The touch is gentle, so light that it gives Vic involuntary shivers.

“I’m sorry, are you cold?” Kellin asks. “I can put a blanket over your legs but unfortunately I can’t put anything over your back or else I won’t be able to paint.”

“No, I’m fine,” Vic says and he’s being honest. The temperature in the room is pretty warm and it only seems to rise as Kellin moves from sitting next to Vic to sitting, well, to sitting on Vic.

“Kells?” Vic asks warily when he feels the weight on his thighs. “What are you doing?”

“Well I can’t paint when I’m not seeing the ‘canvas’ from the right angle,” Kellin explains. “And I will give myself neck pains if I paint while sitting next to you.”

“Oh, right,” Vic says.

“Are you ready?” Kellin asks. “I’m about to start painting.”

“Yeah, go for it,” Vic says and buries his face in his arms, deciding to just focus on the way Kellin paints, on trying to figure out what he’s creating.

As the first drops of paint hit his back he lets out a gasp, the muscles on his back tightening because holy hell, that stuff is cold! That feeling soon passes as he feels Kellin’s warm fingers smearing the paint along his back.

“You’re not using brushes?” Vic asks quietly.

“Nah, not on this part,” Kellin explains. “On some parts yes, but some I’m going to paint just using my fingers.”

“I see,” Vic replies.

They stay quiet after that, but the quietness isn’t awkward or pressuring, it’s calm. Kellin seems focused on his work, occasionally changing between his fingers and different brushes, alternating between the different colors. Vic has given up with trying to figure out what Kellin’s painting, instead choosing to just enjoy the little touches and the way Kellin’s weight shifts on top of him every time he leans to reach the bedside table, or every time he’s focusing on a detail. He almost feels like he could fall asleep right then and there.

He doesn’t know what Kellin’s painting but he can feel the brush making long lines from the top of his sweatpants all the way to his shoulder blades, then the brush is traded for the pads of Kellin’s fingers, making rounder shapes on his upper back. He can feel every inch of his back being covered with paint, some parts holding more layers than others. Absentmindedly he wonders why the paint isn’t cracking when it dries and comes to the conclusion that the paint must be meant for this type of painting, body art, like Kellin called it.

Vic doesn’t speak and tries to keep his movements to a minimum, just letting his back softly move up and down in a rhythm of his breathing, allowing Kellin to focus on what he’s doing. This continues for quite some time, and just as Vic’s feeling like he’s about to slip into a dream, he hears Kellin talking again.

“Okay, I think I’m ready,” Kellin says and puts the brush and the palette away.

“What did you paint?” Vic asks as he tries to turn his head so he’d see the painting himself, only catching some shades of green.

“Wait till I take the picture and then you can get up and see yourself,” Kellin replies with a smile as he reaches for the camera on the bedside table. 

“Stay completely still,” he orders and moves so he’s standing with his knees on both sides of Vic’s legs.

Vic keeps his head down as he hears Kellin taking a few pictures.

“Okay, you can sit up now,” Kellin says as he sits on the edge of the bed, making it possible for Vic to sit next to him. He flicks through the pictures on the camera, finding the one he thinks is the best one. 

“Let me see, let me see!” Vic says impatiently, his excitement resembling something of a five year old.

Kellin chuckles a bit and turns the camera so Vic can see the picture. His expression turns to one of nervousness as he waits for Vic’s reaction.

When Vic sees the picture he has difficulties to believe that it’s his back that is painted so beautifully. He knows that Kellin’s a talented painter but holy shit, the picture is gorgeous. It’s like something from a meadow. Long lines of green grass and colorful flowers of different kinds poking from the grass, littering his back.

“What do you think?” Kellin asks quietly and Vic realises that he’s been staring at the picture quietly for a while now. The tone of Kellin’s voice is hesitant, like he doesn’t know how beautiful the picture is.

“It’s.. It’s incredible,” Vic says and lifts his eyes from the picture to give Kellin a bright smile, getting a shy one in return.

“I can’t believe…” Vic starts and stands up from the bed, walking to the full body mirror that’s in the corner of their bedroom. He turns so his back is to the mirror and looks back, moving his hair out of the way and admiring the painting through the mirror. “I look so good.”

“You always look good to me,” Kellin says softly and walks to where Vic’s standing, still looking at the picture through the mirror. Kellin rests his head on Vic’s other shoulder, the one he’s not looking over himself, and looks at the painting. He puts his arms around Vic to trace the lines of grass with his fingertips.

“I didn’t mean that,” Vic says and turns his head to look forward, to look at Kellin, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Yeah but I did,” Kellin says and kisses Vic softly.

“I’m serious,” Vic says as they pull back. “I don’t think I can wash this away, it will feel so wrong to ruin it.”

“I can help you with that,” Kellin says, his soft tone changing to a suggestive one. “I made the picture so I’ll have no problem washing it away as well. I can help if you need, you know, a helping hand in the shower.”

“Well, now that you mentioned… I think that’s exactly what I’ll need,” Vic says and kisses Kellin again.

**Author's Note:**

> It would have been so easy to take this into the smut direction but I'm a chicken who took the mushy way out :D


End file.
